I've seen you in my sleep
by sushidreams
Summary: Yamaguchi Kumiko dreamed about Shin the other night and Shin witness how her dream ends up – with a kiss! She doesn’t have any clue about it! One shot


_**Summary**__: Yamaguchi Kumiko dreamed about Shin the other night and Shin witness how her dream ends up – with a kiss! She doesn't have any clue about it! One shot ;)_

* * *

**I've seen you in my sleep**

**A Gokusen fan fiction**

**sushidreams **

Shin was busy checking up papers of his classmates. Kumiko had pleaded at him since she said she was having a blinding headache since morning. He rolled his eyes, wondering why on earth he agreed upon this matter when he can always do things with his friends. He cursed himself over and over again. Well, he can't blame himself since he's doing it for Kumiko. And we all know what he feels for Kumiko, right?

"Ne, Shin. Are you still going with us?" Kuma asked his busy friend.

Shin looked up. "I pass."

"What! Damn Yankumi, it's all her fault for giving you task like that! She's really stubborn!" Uchi demanded, hitting his palm like he is ready to fight.

"Well, are you okay with that?" Noda asked.

"I'm okay. It doesn't matter anyway." Shin answered, as he returned to his checking. "Just go ahead, I'm okay here in the roof top."

"Sure?" Minami said, assuring.

"Very much sure."

"Okay guys, let's hit the karaoke bar tonight!" Uchi hailed as they finally bid their goodbyes to Shin.

_Take care you idiots, _he thought as he smiled. He looked at the other paper and check up the other paper. He stopped for a second, thinking if he will come over her house tonight to give the papers. He sighed heavily, feeling the sharp pain at his back.

* * *

"Ojou, are you okay?!" Tetsu and Kyou asked, very worried about her health. 

"Idiots, it's only a headache." she said as she walked up to her room. "Minoru, make me some green tea, please."

"Yes, Ojou!" Minoru said as he went to the kitchen.

Kyou and Tetsu change glances. They were worried about Kumiko very much that they want to do something that will uplift her health a bit.

"Maybe, we should do something wacky!" Tetsu said, laughing.

"No, she'll be upset!" Kyou said, waving his hand.

"But, what can we do to make her happy?"

"Just let her like that. Keeping her like that will ease the headache a bit, right Sawara?" Kyou said as he looked at Sawara.

"Right!" Sawara said, hands up.

Meanwhile, at Shin's apartment. He was busy picking up the right shirt to wear when he come to Kumiko's house later. He suddenly saw a white shirt with a big eye printed on it, the shirt he wore when Iwamoto-sensei, Uchi, Kumiko and he talked about Kurosaki about the volleyball problem. With a pair of jeans to match it, he dress up and he run his long fingers to his hair like he was combing it. He remembered the box of chocolate he bought earlier that he will give to Kumiko. He smiled impishly. He grabbed the papers and went out of his apartment.

With his hands shoving within his pocket, he manages to carry the papers and the box of chocolates in his arms, like it was glued there. After some time, he finally reached the Oedo Compound. The place, as usual, is quiet. He walks towards the compound and was greeted by Sawara.

"Oh, Shin!" Sawara said, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"I have to talk to Yankumi." he said, shy. "I'm going to give her the papers she said for me to check. Is she inside?"

"She is here but she is suffering from a headache."

_Headache? _He thought. "Is it okay if I will go to her room and personally give the papers to her?"

"Sure!"

He stepped in the room and was greeted by Kumiko's grandfather, Tetsu, Minoru and Kyou. He smiled gratefully to them as if they were his family. Well, they are like family anyway. Minoru then accompanied him to Kumiko's room. Shin bowed as a response of thank you and Minoru then left him all by himself. Shin stared at the stairs, leading to her room. He then started walking slowly and surely as he reached the room. She was lying in her bed.

"Oy, Yankumi." he said, coolly. "I've come here to return the papers you told me to check."

She didn't answer.

"And I have some chocolates with me. You want some?"

She didn't move a muscle.

"Stop kidding around and answer me."

"Sawada hit his stomach! Break his damn arms!" she suddenly shouted, her arms were hitting the air. Shin's eyes widened by this shocking revelation!

Her eyes were closed, her hands continuing its assault like the scene was really happening. Shin can't believe it. He stared at her. "Sa…wa…da? Hit his stomach? Break his arms? Who?"

"C'mon! Finish the fight now, Sawada!" she again shouted.

"What the hell is happening to her?"

His eyes widened again in horror, thinking what's happening to his math teacher. He then, walked towards her and fell on his knees to see what's wrong with her. Her hands continuing to her assault as if the bad guy is finally beaten up.

He moved closer and closer. Kumiko's eyes were still closed but he didn't give up on trying finding out the real reason she's talking while eyes are closed. He then nodded that she was in a deep slumber. She was sleeping for god's sake! He laughed beneath his breath, thinking how cute she is while continuing her hand assault.

"Sawada, you did it!" she shouted, her hands were still.

"You idiot, wake up." he said, softly to her ears but she didn't hear it. She was really in a deep slumber with him on her dreams. "Yankumi."

"Sawada, you're great!"

"Yankumi, shu─"

He paused when he felt that her hands grabbed his shoulders and felt the sensation of her lips touch his lips. His eyes widened, as in wide that he could see everything in her room. Kumiko's lips were still glued to his lips and he couldn't believe it. Her dream, her shouting and this thing. He just can't believe it. She finally withdrew and smiled to her sleep.

"It's a reward for your victory on beating the bad guys." she said in her dream.

Shin kneel still, his lips feeling kind of numb. "Yankumi? Are you really dreaming of me in that kind of way?"

"Sawada, you're great." she said as she turned around to her bed and pouted. "You're great." she repeated as she falls from a deeper slumber.

Shin smiled, feeling so stupid. "You big idiot."

He then stood up and wrote something in one of the papers lying around her study table. He smiled again and placed the box of chocolates beside the letter. After finishing what he wrote, he turned around to look at her for the last time this night. He smiled, feeling his blood rushing to his cheeks. His cheeks were in a deep red color. He walks towards her and caress her long, silky hair. He smiled and decided to leave.

He went downstairs and smiled at Kumiko's grandfather, Tetsu, Minoru, Kyou and Sawara. He bid his goodbye and went to his way. He can't wait to see Kumiko tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Good morning, Ojou!" Tetsu and Minoru greeted her. 

"Ahhh… my head hurts!" she said, while she scratches her head. She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

Tetsu and Minoru then left her in the room, alone. She looked at the mirror to see her eyes kind of puffed and her head is stinging with pain again. She turned around to see a box of chocolates and a bundle of paper in her study table. Curious, she walked towards her study table to see the papers he checked yesterday. She smiled foolishly, feeling proud about Shin finishing the papers. She noticed something written at one of the papers. She grabbed it and read it.

_Yankumi,_

_If you have told me before that you talk when you are sleeping, I would be not surprised and be afraid of you. _

She was confused but she reads it again.

_And by the way, what are you dreaming of? I heard you calling my name, Sawada and commanding me to hit someone's stomach and break someone's arms. Isn't that a form of violence, Yankumi? You really scared me last night._

She remembered that she have dreamt of something nice with her favorite student, Shin. But really, how did he find out?

_And lastly, if you have something to say, say it. You don't have to kiss me in your sleep, Yankumi. A kiss from you isn't a reward for me, it's a form of penalty, you idiot. Well what can I say; you're really a weird teacher. Don't be offended, I'm just saying the truth._

Her eyes widened in horror! "I really did kiss Shin last night?! OH MY GOD!" she shouted, still holding the piece of paper. She looked at the paper again.

_So, see you around tomorrow morning Yankumi._

_Sawada._

She can't believe it! So, she did kissed Shin last night. She was mortified and she just can't believe that she have to lose the virginity of her lips to that idiot. Nevertheless, she smiled to herself. She did like the kiss even if it was from him. She closed her eyes and tried to collaborate her feelings with her dream last night. It was a good feeling.

A real, good feeling – at least, for her.

* * *

_**A/N: **__A dream come true, isn't it? But I am really happy how it ended. I have never seen something like this that's why I thought of making something like this! I can't get enough of the pairings Shin and Yankumi! I just love them! I hope you like this as well as I enjoy and like reading this. ;) _


End file.
